theworldofopusfandomcom-20200213-history
Aiolia
Located within the region of Ionia, Aiolia is a country of rich and diverse history. A young country, it is looked after by the Wizard Eternal, Iokastos Astraios. It was created in the war against the Archmagedom of Ionia, in which it was declared a rebel Ionian state. It lies between and on the cliffs of the Aeolus mountains. With the Glorious Khanate to the north, Daygar to the west, and the New Ionian Magedom to the south, Aiolia is located near the center of the continent. History Aiolia is the site of the first recorded civilization in history. The Spires of Eternity are a testament to this. They, while not appearing old, have proved as a stronghold throughout the ages for men and mages alike. Only recently did it become a haven for golems. When mages first came to Earth, Iokastos greeted them warily, for he had not seen his kind for millena. The colonies of Ionia, Doria and Aiolia were established, marking the time when Aiolia gained its future name. Aiolia continued to thrive under the guidance of Iokastos, with trade in knowledge being its main industry. Around 1021 I.R, the Ouranos Bibliokeep was founded. It was a vast store of knowledge and magic beneath the Spires. This fortress has never been breached, unless you count the populace. In times of war it is hermetically locked, preventing any and all attempts to enter. This was the case when the Khanate of Necromancy took Aiolian land. When this broke into an all out war a century later, both the Spires of Eternity and the Ouranos Bibliokeep were kept safe, as well as most of the populace. The finest and most monumental part of Aiolian history may be the Ionian War, where the Archmage Iokastos rebelled against the Impuri emperors. Aiolia then became an independant state fighting for the freedom of those oppressed by the Archmagedom. They, along with the Human Confederacy, defeated the Impuri forces and destroyed the haven of the corrupt Archmages. No Archmages survived the battle, leaving Iokastos as the last. Aiolia was then free to be an undisputed country. Cities and Landmarks Aiolia consists of seven cities, the Ionian Convergence and the Spires of Eternity. The spires can be seen from leagues around, but the cities are more hidden. From Lapari to Salina, these cities make up the culture of Aiolia. Some had to be evacuated and were desecrated in war, but some were key points in victories during both the Khanate and Ionian wars. The Spires of Eternity These massive towers are the main feature of Aiolia, extending far into the sky. On these towers are carved millions of runes and patterns. No one but the creator of these runes knows exactly what they do, but they are based on the protection of Aiolia. The Spires number thirteen, but it has been rumored that more will be constructed. These act as a massive conductor for magic, attracting wild and ambient magic to swirl around them. This is most focused around the mountain of Zephyros Wardos, which is the easternmost mountain of the Aeolian Range. This city-fortress once went by the name of Phótizó Kodonostásia, meaning Shining Spires, or Spires of Light. This name fell out of use with the rise of the common tongue. Ionian Convergence This massive fortified causeway is the only practical way into the city of Lapari, and through there to the Spires of Eternity. This was damaged during the Ionian war, but has been repaired using ambient magic. It is still a wonder how the Ionian army managed to damage the runes in such a way to cause such a large hole. The Ionian Convergence remains the only way into the Spires today. Lapari Lapari was the first settlement of Aiolia. Founded before mages arrived, humans lived on a large ledge on the southern side of the Aeolus Range, next to the Spires of Eternity. It is small, only having a few homes, farm, and inn, but makes is the traditional home of Aiolians. It is the most popular place for travelers going to see the Spires to stop and stay for the night. It was also the site of many battles during the Ionian war. When the Ionian war came about, Lapari was fortified. It had already supported three of the Spires and the Ionian Convergence, but then the platforms and battlements of Cliff Watch were added. This prevented many attacks and sieges by the corrupt Ionian army from taking the massive advantage Lapari offered. Lapari was located in such a way to control the flow of goods from the Spiring Gate, and easily invade the rest of the fortress of Spires. Lapari continues to be the one of the most important cities in Aiolia today. Travel through it some time. It's got a nice community, even since the recent war. Panarea Category:Countries Category:Places Category:Ionia